


I miss your body next to mine

by allsnowbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnowbaz/pseuds/allsnowbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine after loosing their virginities, and how they deal with new sexual needs.<br/>(1.6k)</p><p>Love, love, love, & fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss your body next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all u klainers out there! ;)
> 
> This fic is inspired by my favorite one shot: “23:28” by @the_cimmerians. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3819088?view_adult=true
> 
> “23:28” is about Kurt and Blaine loosing their virginity, but “I miss your body next to mine” is about them waking up after loosing their virginities, and how to deal with being sexual active afterwards.
> 
> This started out as klaine AU, but I guess this could also really be after Klaine lost their virginities. You can imagine whatever you want ;)

Blaine woke up to the sound of Kurts breathing, and he pushed himself closer towards him.  
Being the big spoon, Blaine felt like he could keep Kurt safe in his arms; and hopefully Kurt felt safe there. 

Unable to wake up (what truly was the sleeping beauty) in front of him, he just snuggled even closer to Kurt, knowing that Kurt was probably tired as fuck, and Blaine wanted this morning to be perfect.

-

Blaine had no idea what the clock was when he woke up, but the sound of a land mower and a car, took Blaine to the conclusion that it was probably late in the morning.

Still not wanting to wake up Kurt, but knowing that he had to, Blaine slowly started to drum the song on his mind, on Kurt’s bare back.  
When Kurt still didn’t wake up, he started to hum the words

“And meet me there, bundles of flowers,  
We wait through the hours of cold  
Winter shall howl at the walls,  
Tearing down doors of time.”

"Shelter as we go..”Kurt sang, making Blaine’s heart race with surprise, and love for this man.

“And promise me this:  
You’ll wait for me only,  
Scared of the lonely arms.” Blaine sang back, his voice now more steady and sure. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Kurt.

“Surface, far below these words..” Kurt almost whispered, as he turned around in Blaines arms to face him.

“And maybe, just maybe I’ll come home” they sang, staring into each others eyes.

And Blaine thought to himself: This is what love is. This is what I’ve always wanted. Yet, I haven’t thought about it in such a long time. Why? 

“Because I feel whole with him.” Blaine murmured, his eyes getting big and dark.

He didn’t even realize that he had said it out loud, until Kurt whispered “what did you say, just then?” 

He didn’t know what to say, so he took Kurts hand, and he squeezed it tight, looking Kurt directly in the eye. Their hearts were beating so fast, and he realized that sometimes, saying things as they are, without excuses, were the best thing you could do.

“Look Kurt,” he started, “I want to do everything with you. Yo- You make me feel whole, and at home, safe, and loved, and i couldn’t ask for more. You are the best thing that has ever happend to me, without doubt. Last night were breathtaking. I always knew that we were something special, something more than “just a highschool romance.” Im starting to think, that maybe we are meant to be.”

Kurt had no idea what to say, because once again, Blaine were able to make him speechless, and he had this weird feeling that even if they were going to be together forever, that would never change. 

Kurt found himself squeezing Blaines hand even tighter than before, and he felt his face, neck, and bare chest get hot and red. Blaine made him feel so many things, that he could not express. 

He closed the gab between them, quickly opening his mouth for Blaine to enter. The brush of tongue made them both moan into the kiss. Kurt quickly flipped himself on top of Blaine, making their erections touch. He held on to Blaine so surely, showing Blaine what words would never be able to. 

“God, I hate you.” Kurt whispered in Blaines ear, biting his earlobe hard. “You and your love speeches are my kryptonite, and you know this, but you use them to make me speechless anyway.” 

“You love me.”

“I so do not.”

“So much.”

“So, so much.” Kurt whispered, making his way down Blaine’s chest with small kisses.

-

“Your mom will be me home soon.” Kurt said.

The clock was 5 pm, and Blaine’s mom was going to be home half past 6. And the longer they kept on pushing this, the risk of them getting caught became bigger and bigger. 

“No, she’s always home later than what she tells me. Come on, we don’t know when we’ll have a chance to be together like this again.” Blaine argued, his puppy eyes in full action.

“Im just making sure we will have a chance like this again, B. You now she’ll never leave you home alone again, if she find out that I slept here.” 

“Or that we had sex on her kitchen floor.”

A smile quickly found it’s way to Kurts lips, and He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. This morning had been pretty much insane. After the both of them loosing their virginities last night, Kurt and Blaine simply hadn’t been able to stop.

“Your mom can never know that, B” Kurt stated, knowing exactly what his little nickname for Blaine did to him. “I wanna remain her favorite, not the boy that snuck in and took her son’s virginity.”

Blaine winked at him goofily, but his face was soon back to being serious. 

Blaine told Kurt that he was going to miss him, and the possibilities there were with them being alone. 

“I know, I will miss that too. But B, I promise you that we will have this again really soon. I know we’ll figure it out.” 

-

It turned out that Blaine was right, and that it wouldn’t be very easy to get a house for themselves. So friday, 3 weeks after THAT NIGHT, when Kurts dad went out to have a “boys night out” with at few of his colleagues, Kurt dialed Blaines number as soon as his dad had left.

“Blaine, look, you have to come over.” Kurt said in a rush, the words tumbling over each other.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“No, I’m okay, it’s just.. My dad’s out with his colleagues, Carol and Finn are visiting some family in Toledo for the weekend, and I just thought that maybe you could come over.”

“Kurt, I’m already in my car.”

-

Blaine in Kurts bed was just as perfekt as Kurt always imagined it would be. Soft touches and nervous glances were exchanged, and the way Blaine would keep his eyes on Kurt as he started pushing in, from slow and passionate to hard, deep, and needy, proving once again just how much he cared about Kurt.

When they were done, Kurt put his head on Blaine’s chest and they both snuggled closer to one another. 

“B, do you believe that age is just a number?” Kurt asked.

“That depends on what you mean.”

“Like, uhm, do you believe that you can be together all your life, if you meet at sixteen?”

“If you’re asking about us, then yes. I believe that people can be together forever if they’re both willing to fight for the love they share. 

And, wait, I do actually believe that this can happen for everyone. My grandparents were together from sixteen all up until my grandpa died.”

“B, im so sorry,”

“No no,” Blaine whispered, ignoring the tears that could spill at any moment, and kissed the top of Kurts head instead. “My grandma always says that she’s just happy that she didn’t waste one moment being with someone that wasn’t him.”

“That’s just like my mom and dad.” Kurt realized. 

Blaine nodded, and squeezed him tight.

Silence fell over them, and soon they were sleeping.

- 

“Kurt I’m home!” Burt called, as he entered the house. When no one called back, Burt thought that Kurt was probably a sleep. “But you never know,” he told himself. And therefore he went up to check on Kurt. 

When Kurt heard the front door close, he almost jumped, and when he heard Burt call out his name he almost screamed. 

He quickly woke up Blaine, and tried to ignore just how cute he looked with loose curls hanging in front of his eyes, and the way his lips made a little o when he stretched his arms over his head.

“Blaine, hurry, my dad is home!”

He watched Blaine’s eyes turn from happiness into horror. 

“Your dad - is home,”

“And your jacket is downstairs!” Kurt cried, his hand over his mouth.

“Baby, you were so busy dragging me up here,” Blaine said, as he got in his boxer briefs, “do you really think I had time to get out of my shoes and jacket?”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

“Just get in the damn closet, B” he said teasingly, taking all of his clothes and giving it to him, and that was how Blaine ended up in Kurts closet in nothing but his briefs, all of his clothes in his arms.

-

Blaine heard Kurt discuss with his dad why his room smelt so weird, and he begged that Burt wasn’t going to open the closet, because if he did, oh man they would end up in big trouble.

When Burt finally left Kurts room, Blaine let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stepped quietly out of the closet, and went over to kiss Kurt.

The kiss was long and slow, the both of them clinging to one another. 

“Do you regret inviting me over?” Blaine asked, afraid of the answer.

“Never,” Kurt assured him, “even if I wanted to, there’s no way I would be able to.”

-

When Blaine got home, he made sure to text Kurt as soon as he stepped inside his house. 

Blaine: I had lots of *fun* this night. Just so you know, my mom is out next weekend. Friday to sunday, AND IM NOT KIDDING. I was just wondering if maybe you could get Mercedes to cover your back? I already miss your body next to mine. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I REALLY appreciate it.
> 
> The song Kurt and Blaine sing when they wake up is "promise" by Ben Howard. A beautiful song, that you should totally listen to.
> 
> As always, if you find any gramma/ spelling mistakes you feel like i should be aware of, do not feel scared to comment them down below.
> 
> Stay hot ;)
> 
> \- Klaineiseverything


End file.
